


Drinks Where Drinks Are Due

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Maz and DJ, after.





	Drinks Where Drinks Are Due

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



"A Master Codebreaker to get them in, a master thief to get them out again if things went wrong." Maz shook her finger. "That was the plan. Don't blame me it worked out different."

"M-m-master thief? You i-i-insult me," DJ said.

"Bah. You want flattery, you walked into the wrong bar."

"I w-wanted a drink. With an old f-f-friend."

"Ha! Worried, were you? Now who's insulted? Like a few trigger-happy goons were going to get the better of me. For that, you can go and get your own damn drink."

DJ sighed.

"Get one for me too. I've earned it."


End file.
